


关于身高

by xiebuzhou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	关于身高

“Harry，你要多吃点”Hermione又往Harry盘子里叉了一块西兰花

“Hermione，我讨厌它”Harry把它推到了盘子的最边缘

“你看你的身高，马尔福可比你高”Hermione又提到了这个该死的话题

“it's OK，谁说救世主就是要一副高大伟岸的样子？”Harry趴在桌子上，颓废地耷拉着脑袋，“所以从五年级以后我就半厘米没长过怪我喽”

“你不爱吃胡萝卜，不吃西兰花，光吃肉怎么可能长高”ron突然插嘴

“所以现在是怎么着，夫妻档教育时间？”Harry眯起眼睛看着两人

“少往蛇院跑，Harry你现在讲话，嗯，很有老蝙蝠风”ron皱皱鼻子，表达了自己的嫌弃

……

“Harry，我说真的”Draco突然把自己的下巴靠在Harry的肩上，“以前我们离得远我还不怎么觉得，突然发现你有点矮？”

“所以？”Harry把自己从Draco怀抱中抽出来，“果然矮小的救世主配不上高大的马尔福继承人，看来我还是离你远一点”说完，Harry留下了一个背影，不给Draco一点机会

“Harry！”

……

洗完澡独自站在镜子面前发呆，难道自己真的很矮吗？“我的天哪，多么完美的身材，尽管您略矮了一点，但是…”Harry掏出魔杖，一个四分五裂

“Harry，你知道我不是故意的”不知道什么时候Draco到了身后

“你怎么进来的”

“你知道霍格沃兹总有些小密道的”

“Harry”他的身高真是完美，Draco低下头就能碰到Harry的后颈，温热的呼吸让皮肤很是敏感。


End file.
